


Alloy

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bro Dinamics, Dark Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Ethical Dilemmas, Everyone Is Gay, Family Bonding, Harsh Violence, Kidd is hot, Law a mess, M/M, Nsfw content, Pseudo-distopia, Revolution, Science Fiction, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: Humanity has been in conflict with the Ferox for millennia over the control of the wild world and it’s natural resources. However, humans have never came out victorious from the wars. Nowadays peace agreements have been signed, but there are still some humans who want to eliminate the enemy.Trafalgar Law, surgeon and a secret hacker, finally decides to take part in the conflict. However, what doesn’t expect is the reaction that his small gesture would provoke worldwide, nor the response of one of the most dangerous and lethal men among the Ferox. A man of whom only rumours and horror stories are known.Kid x Law





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go again, another project, I don't know how this would turn out, but my beta helped me chose this between several ideas, so let's give it a try. As always, the characters belong to Echiro Oda, creator of the manga that has finally rgave us back Law and Kidd. Also, I have to thank the stories of Nalini Singh and Ane Bishop for inspiration for the plot and the world of this story. Also thanks to everyone who is reading it and of course, my dear beta Piopio Meme.

Long ago, after she had created the world and there was land to walk and air to breathe, Neminath birthed humans. Since she loved them as any mother loves her sons, she gave humans food and water to survive, and enough isolations so they could prosper, grow, and explore the world she had designed with such care for them.

And so, they did.

Quickly, humans constructed shelters to protect themselves from harsh weather and predators, mastered fires to warm up and cook, and shortly they were living in growing cities, and changing some of Neminath’s own creations to make them their own. They created their own laws and governments that ruled and stopped the conflicts, they discovered new things like medicine, metallurgy, agriculture and so much more that no other creature had managed to exploit before, and soon, they became the pride of their mother.

However, humanity soon began to grow tired of their small cities and forests, and decided to explore other parts of the world trying to see every little corner and learn about what their mother had given them in her generosity. Thus, the first ships and boats were built, and groups of explorers set sail across the oceans to enter into the wild places where no one had dared to set foot before.

That’s when they discovered that Neminath’s other creations had already conquered the rest of the world.

This new species, so similar yet so different from humans, didn’t look at them and saw friends or conquerors, they weren’t impressed by their intelligence or their creations, they saw just a new kind of prey.

Wars were quickly fought for the control of those wild places and new territories. The humans wanting more, and the strange deadly creatures defending their territories. Humans won sometimes, but mainly the powerful creatures named ‘ _Ferox’_ devoured the daring humans who had wanted to take their lands, cut their trees, eat their food, and change the landscape that had been unchanging for centuries.

In their desperation, humans decided to use the gift Neminath had given them and invented new weapons to fight the monsters. Deadly things that caused too much death and destruction. However, those weapons were useless against the Ferox, who hid in wild and had gifts and claws of their own.

Centuries passed. Humans tried to create more complicate technology each time, to use in a new crusade. They created monster after monster, weapon after weapon, some so horrible that they made the life and Neminath’s creation shiver in horror. But again, and again, they failed. The Ferox devoured them every time, erased their existence from their lands, and laughed at their petty attempts.

Whispers of desperation and horror spread among humanity after each deadly massacre. Stories of Ferox erasing huge cities in a single night and leaving nothing behind but the wild raw nature started to be heard. Stories of creatures that human’s mind couldn’t understand, suddenly taking their own shape so they could mingle among them, and hunt them in their own territory, provoked panic among the population.

Impotence and distrust started to spread worldwide, friend fought friend, lover killed lover, and the situation started to get out of control. Humans were almost wiped off the world on their own.

Finally, one of the leaders of humankind saw the reality of the war they were facing, and decided to talk to the Ferox risking his own life for the sake of a dying humanity. The Ferox curiously didn’t kill this human and his team. Instead they allowed him into the wild world, they listened to him, and took the interesting things he had taken with him as peace offerings.

Soon a truce was established. Humans kept creating and learning new things as it was their nature, civilization flourished, and everything seemed to turn peaceful for a while. The Ferox used the things humans created, they liked the technology, the shelters and the commodities human inventions supplied, and so, they allowed humans to live in a few cities on the wild country.

However, they never let humans forget who the predators were, who their lives depended on, and who had won the wars of the past so many times. The Ferox soon ruled over all human cities as the apex predators, watching them, cutting down resources as punishment, or destroying cities if they weren’t satisfied with what they saw.

And so, it comes to this current age, year 2053. The Ferox still have control over the cities and the resources humans need, peace has been going on for centuries, but among the humans, there are a few who are starting to see the friendly predators as an enemy they still need to put down for the sake of this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have learnt a bit about the world, and now let's start with the story and our two babies, this fic it's what I consider dark fantasy, a genre I love but that can be a bit...harsh, so if you sensible and rainbow lover, I would recomend you to read other stuff, sorry. However, if you like dark fansaty as much as I, welcome to my poor and sad attemp at it.

 

Trafalgar Law wore black on the day he was to change the history of the world. Black sturdy boots, black comfortable trousers, and a black thick sweater. Even the gas mask he wore was of an obsidian black colour. Even the ropes, knives and the backpack where he kept all necessary things for tonight's mission had been dyed charcoal black. There was no symbol in them. Nothing that could identify him, no organization logo, no name tag, no other colour besides the deep, velvety black.

Like today's moonless sky.

Law's deep grey eyes lowered to observe Oslo's city centre at his feet: high glass buildings, quick traffic at this time of the night, and the slow mist curling among the streets from the Fjords and North Sea. The streets were still wet after the autumn rain from a few hours ago, pedestrians ran quick to get home between the cars and parks, and the lights of the buildings were starting to disappear as reasonable people went to bed and prepared for tomorrow.

Law looked even lower at the highest skyscraper of the city on top of which he was standing. A big sign spelt "Bank of Norway" in big bright letters just a few floors under him. Ominous and clear. This small bank was a local section from the "World bank" a huge enterprise and the only bank allowed in the world. It was, of course, controlled by the Ferox, who had the monopoly of the whole banking industry and controlled economy.

Law glared at the sight. His light eyes looking unnatural and deadly on his tanned face. He was going to rob this bank tonight. A little unknown human was going to rob the mighty terrible Ferox and try to destroy an industry that they had held for centuries.

After looking at the digital watch on his wrist to check his timing, Law knelt on the verge of the rooftop, and tied the end of a black rope to one of the sturdiest air vent protruding from the building. Then he adjusted the other end of the rope to the arnes on his waist, made sure it was well secured, and stood over the verge of the security fence looking into the street below and the shining letters.

This was his first time doing this, he had just practised the knots the night before on an abandoned building and it had seemed to work fine. Still this was different, there was no mattress waiting for him below, this time he could die crushed against the floor.

Taking a deep breath thought the mask, Law closed his eyes and finally stepped into the void not wanting to think too much.

He fell.

The rope took a few seconds to draw tight and for a moment, Law fell into nothingness. A fifty floors fall into hard concrete ground below. But then, the rope tensed and stopped his fall with a sharp pull from the arnes at his waist, making him hang from one of the sides of the building like a puppet.

Law grunted. The arnes would probably leave marks on his hips and shoulders, but they would be easy to hide tomorrow under the clothes. Adrenaline on the other hand pumped now in his veins, making his entire body alert, ready, and prepared for what he was about to do.

Slowly and steady, Law started to lower himself with the arnes down the side of the building, in a poor attempt at rappel. With the bright lighted letters, his black clothes, and the high building wall trapping him in between, and turning him invisible and i _mpossible_ to spot him from anywhere, no matter the guards, the humans, or Ferox watching.

He continued the slow descend patiently.

When he arrived at the third-floor counting from the top, Law stopped his descend and looked inside the dark building. The office inside looked luxurious. Leather sofa, a minibar with liquors that were worth a house each, pictures of art from faraway lands, and plants and natural elements as in every other Ferox office. This certainly looked like the personal office of the bank CEO. A CEO that was now attending a party ball on the other side of the city and won't realize anything that was happening in his domains until it was too late.

Tying the rope of the arnes so he would stay in place and won't continue his descend, Law pushed one of his hands back and rummaged in one of the pockets of the bag. He took the diamond cutter he had bought that same afternoon on a specialized market and started to cut the glass in front of him. It wasn't an easy task, but at the fifth try, he got the glass sufficiently cut to create a break. The glass was bulletproof or had some kind of security, but diamonds were expensive not just for their shine, and he entered into the place after a few more minutes of struggle.

No sound and no alarm ringed as a part of the glass window was pushed inside and landed on the floor. Why would a Ferox need an alarm after all? They had senses humans couldn't comprehend, they were unstoppable, un-robbable… and sooooo stupid and arrogant.

That's why Law had taken a bottle of the cheapest cologne he had managed to find along with the diamond cutter. The one that smelled the foulest, and would offend even the most pompous human with no sense of smell. After liberating himself from the black rope on his arnes, Law took the bottle from his backpack, and poured out the whole content onto a fluffy carpet.

He observed the stain spread.

The horrible smell would prevent any Ferox from smelling and finding him. Ferox senses were amazing, yeah, but they could turn into a weakness way too easily.

Law then started to explore the office trying to find out the thing he had come to rob, his gloved hands prevented any fingerprint to be left, and his plain normal boots any footprint that could be traced. His face was hidden under the mask, his back hid his figure, and everything had been just planned perfectly. However, his main advantage was the time. The quicker he was, the safer this operation would be, and the lesser clues he would leave.

After some searching, he finally found the strongbox behind the minibar. A weird place to put it, but Ferox had always been weird.

Law took the expensive bottles that obstructed his path, removed the lids, and poured the liquors over the stinky carpet too for good measure. However, the most expensive one he put in his bag, no point in wasting everything. The smell in the room would have choked him, _would have choked anyone,_ cologne, alcohol, the strange scented liquors...but he had brought a gas mask, and kept going on unperturbed by the fumes.

Rummaging in his bag again, Law took his personal tablet and a few cables this time. He connected them to the security screen on the strongbox and started an old software program. He had already hacked the security system of the whole building. No matter what happened here, no unnoticed alarm would sound, and no warning would be issued until he was finished. Hacking this little box took only a few minutes. Law was not a professional after all, he was still learning how to hack into buildings instead of organizations and buildings, next time he promised himself it would only take him seconds.

When the box clicked open, Law took everything from inside. Several envelopes with money, some so big they were almost bursting with bills, and pushed them into the deepest parts of his bag. Then he took the secret delicate documents and the papers with the information about the account numbers on the bank, and hid them between the alcohol, packs, and tools in his bag.

Standing up, Law walked back to the window having done his job.

Passing the big desk in front of it, Law deposited a little card on it. It held a symbol, his black mask, and in front of it a hand with the middle finger raised. Law didn't know if the Ferox CEO knew that human gesture, so he had added "Fuck you" in bloodied letters on the back for good measure.

A bit dramatic for his taste, but well, he was robbing a bank.

Law walked to the window and changed the knot on the arnes so when he stepped into the void again, he could go up instead of down. It only took him half an hour to get back onto the roof, the globes he had worn tonight looked a bit rough after pulling at the rope, but they would be fine for future missions. His muscles however would protest tomorrow along with the bruises from the harness and his stinky clothes.

When he got onto the roof, Law untied the rope, put it in his back with the rest of the things, and climbed into the person sized drone. The drone was still small, but Law had modified it so it could carry a person around the city without being seen. It also made no sound as it took flight.

Minutes later, he disappeared in the mist without leaving behind a single evidence, just a smelly robbed room and an empty box.

...oOo...

Eustass Kidd woke up to his personal com beeping high and loud in the silence of his room, a red light blinking on his mobile in warning. He grunted annoyed trying to hide away from it all. He had always despised technology for several reasons, but now, with so much of it in his house, the dislike had quickly turned into plain hate. Still, humans and Ferox alike kept trying to convince him of how important it was for him to use it. Not everyone had telepathy like him, and trained men at their side that knew what to do in every moment.

Finally getting out of bed, Kidd observed his room still half asleep and completely naked. Wood floors covered in soft furs, bamboo walls covered with plants, and floor to ceiling windows overlooking _the fjords and nature outside_.

This part of the city was specially created for Ferox people, it was so expensive and dangerous that no human dared buying a house or entering it. Built on the Northern side of Oslo, right on the verge of the wild Ferox territory, nature seemed to have crushed against civilization to create this place. There were mansions here, buildings several floors high, but a wild vegetation and landscape engulfed it all the way Ferox like it. They were predators who had haunted the jungles and savannas for centuries, nature and wilderness were part of them, they danced with the new human civilization, but every Ferox needed forest to roam and seas to explore.

Kidd house wasn't one of the big ones, compared to the rest it was rather small. With only one story high and few rooms since he lived alone, he had instead preferred the acres of forest around the house, and a little pier at the Fjord. The little house in the middle of it all was powered by sun panels, the water came from the rain, and all the materials were nature friendly since they also protected the gifts Neminath had given them.

Kidd loved his house. The calmness, the peace, the soft lines that mingled with nature...but above it all, he liked the solitude. As the leader of the deadliest militarized squad on earth he fucking _needed_ that solitude to be able to function on a daily basis.

That's why Kidd, annoyed and tired from last night's duties and responsibilities, decided to murder whoever was calling him and ruining his _five free hours_ _alone at home_. He had told the others to leave him alone and let him rest.

However, the little brunette woman that appeared on the screen as he finally connected the call on the com made him pause. She looked paler than usual, still professional, with slicked back hair and a white stylish chemise, but her eyes had a worried edge in them that unnerved Kidd.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the day, but we are facing an emergency" said the one and only secretary of the squad.

The little Ferox woman that was beginning to understand what she had gotten into -being inside one of the most deadly and secret organizations of the world wasn't easy- but unlike her predecessors, she wasn't running away from it. It spoke a lot in her favour. Kidd managed to inspire fear even among his own race, there were also too many dark rumours about the squad, all of them true and terrifying, but the voice of the female was controlled and to the point, competent. It made Kidd want to smile. They couldn't lose another secretary, Kidd was tired of looking for more and it usually took weeks to fill the papers. But maybe this one could survive them.

"There has been a robbery, in the central offices of the Oslo's bank" she continued staring at him with cool eyes on edge, but not even caring about his nudity.

She would survive.

But on the other hand, what did a robbery had to do with the squad? Shouldn't they alert a mediator to deal with such things?

Fights among Ferox were common, they were predators after all, fights for territory and power were usual. Kidd and the squad were specialised in a more secretive and dark business. They were a shadow in the world, a whisper on a cold day. Even this woman should know who they were although she hadn't been given the specifics. She wasn't part of the squad, just worked for them, so no important information or details had been given to her. It was the only way to protect the squad and what they did. So why was this girl calling him over a minor Ferox dispute? Hadn't she heard the boogie man stories?

"You should call a mediator, not me" Kidd said calmly, with a patronizing tone.

She just blinked both her eyes as if Kidd had just called her stupid.

Kidd frowned feeling stupid himself. Shit, it was just too early in the morning.

" _Sir_ ," she said, spitting the word as if it was foul tasting "The robbery was done by a human, not a Ferox, that's why I'm calling you"

Kidd felt his mind go blank for a moment. Then a surprise so big that the sleepiness disappeared for a moment. He faced the screen completely and the woman finally blushed lowering her eyes to his still very naked body. Kidd ignored her. The cold night air with the scents of the forest and nature caressing his naked skin was the only thing containing the growl in his throat right now.

_"_ _What?"_

"A human" The woman repeated her voice turning a bit more alarmed at his tone and her eyes suddenly not meeting Kidd's. Submitting to him and lowering her gaze "...he left a card with a human gesture. The governor of Oslo wants to see you"

The line grew dead as the secretary finally disconnect the screen having reported the message. Kidd just blinked. A human had robbed the Ferox? Now?

Why?

_How?_

...oOo…

The next morning Law was stopping on the street behind a group of people who were listening to the news in one of the big LED screens of the street. The street wasn't a very important one, and therefore, the group of people in front of the TV didn't disturb anyone's path. They were all humans. It was unusual for Ferox to walk in this part of town.

The thing that made Law stop, however, wasn't the group, but the open mouths and disbelieving looks on their faces. They were listening to a smiling and handsome human reporter who was doing a special coverage for the news: Humans had gotten into the global bank's offices in Oslo, they had stolen from the Ferox, hadn't been caught on site by the Ferox as was usual, and were still at an unknown location.

The crowd gasped and murmured surprised.

The reporter went on to describe the bank, and how, in recent years, its business politics towards humans had been abusive and this could have triggered the attack. He went through a description of the attack, the broken window, the drenched floor, and a copy of Law's card on the screen so anyone knowing about the symbol could report to authorities. He then proceeded to explain the political implications this attack would cause, he explained how such a thing had never happened before since the dark ages, he explained how the Ferox government might react…

After some time, Law tuned the man off and instead focused on the humans watching the news. Some of them were pale, but most of them were looking at the screen with intense eyes saying nothing. Anger and glee even shone in some of them, as if they have been waiting for this, as if all of them had dreamed of doing the same thing and kick the Ferox on their faces

That was a bad sign, but also an expected one. After the years of abuse, punishments and almost slavery humanity had endured, some of them thought the Ferox did deserve such an attack. Law didn't care about the morality of the world or consequences of the robbery. He didn't care if Ferox were abusers, if they oppressed humankind or took advantage of their weakness. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Law knew how power worked, he had seen it first-hand, if they kicked the Ferox out, another leader as bad as them would take their place.

It was the way of the world.

No, Law hadn't done it for some sort of social revenge for the pride of humanity. Law had done it for his own people. For that student living in the apartment next door, a young boy so full of debts from the bank, that he was about to lose his home. He had done it for the pair who had wanted money to buy a house and had been cheated on their contract, he had done if for the hundreds of families, the bank had pushed away from their homes to build a hotel…

Law didn't care about the fate of the world, about the eternal fight between humans and Ferox, he didn't even care about the other cities and their problems. He just took care of his friends, his neighbours, and the little people he could protect.

He was no hero, but he wouldn't stand aside when he could stop the evil people.

The money he had stolen had been for the people of this city, to help them, to be the justice they couldn't find elsewhere in a world where the laws favoured the Ferox and their bank. Law didn't hate Ferox, true, they were annoying, but Law could deal with them, some of them worked in the neighbourhood and had been under his protection too. Evilness wasn't in the race, the gender, or in the colour of the skin, it wasn't a thing of age or intelligence but a deeper and more dangerous problem.

And Law would stop it wherever he could.

It was a promise he had made himself long ago.

Finally, Law turned away from the group. He walked away and into the hospital he worked as a surgeon during the day on that same street. The building was small as any other human hospital, but it had enough founding to help the people from this part of the city and some more. It's usually clean walls and the antiseptic smell relaxed him. Some of the other doctors and nurses greeted him as he entered, others however seemed to have a lot to think about and didn't even look in his direction as he passed by their desks.

Today would be a slow day in the hospital.

Law walked into his office glad for the calmness. His hip hurt, his eyebags had turned darker, and his skin felt raw after the several bathings he had taken to get rid of the smell, but it had been worth it, Law knew it he had done something good with the abilities he had. That was the only thing that mattered. No one would die or suffer if he could help it.

...oOo…

Kidd closed the door of his office in the Squad rooms and breathed deeply. His true nature was drawing too close to the surface, his body felt tired and slow after so little rest and his mind was exhausted beyond recognition.

The whole morning had been insane.

Kidd had gone to investigate the little bank incident first along with Killer and Robin, his second and third in command. As the squad leader and the only agent established in the city, the bank had fallen under Kidd's responsibility and the mission had had a rather personal feeling to it. Following his command, Killer and Robin had only taken a few seconds to teleport from their base in the other part of the world, hidden in the wild country, to the clean and elegant building that was the bank.

Build with too much money, and with the only purpose of getting more, the bank had looked cold, natureless and human. The floors were made with cold black marble, the walls were pure transparent glass, and the style had been something called 'minimalism' by Robin. He had also been able to smell the cologne and alcohol from the fucking hall of the bank, fifty floors below.

Mr. Crocodile, the CEO of the bank had been surprised to see them in the place, studying such lesser problem, but he had collaborated, nonetheless. The rumours of the squad were dark and scary, and Crocodile was an intelligent man. He hadn't stepped in their way.

Then, his team, and another one from the Oslo police, had gotten into the stinky room to study the proves and start an investigation in unison. Kidd knew Killer and Robin were hundred times more capable than the police officers, they had been trained since childhood to study this kind of cases, but these things were necessary for the squad too. A collaboration would 'humanize' them, it would make the population less afraid of them, and their enemies more underestimate them.

The two groups had worked efficiently and for hours and finally had come the reporters.

The humans had quickly learned about what had happened in the bank and came to ask questions. Crocodile had been anything but subtle about the topic, showing fangs and claws in that cool and intimidating way of his, demonstrating how pissed he was.

Kidd could understand the reaction as a predator himself. Still, Kidd and his men had spent all morning running away from the reporters. The squad's uniform and the emblem on their chest were like a candy for the press. No one had ever seen one of the Viper squad and had lived to tell the story. They were one of the biggest secrets of the Ferox, and they should remain that way. It was the only way to protect themselves and their own from the world.

After a day of running away from reporters, talking with the police in a foul smelling room, and trying to dodge Crocodile's curious questions as to why they were here, Kidd and his men had teleported back to their base to continue the investigation.

Kidd now stretched tired as he finally entered his private rooms. The base was hidden right in the centre of the rainforest, the most dangerous place of the wild land. The buildings and installations of the base were underground, hidden from sight so not even satellite or infrared cameras could detect them. Still, using the technology humans had developed, they had poured the rainforest and the bright light of the jungle inside their home as well.

Kidd stripped of his clothes and breathed in. The bath in his quarters had a nice pool, dark stones as floor, and was covered by wild flowers and plants, just as he had asked it to be constructed. A huge window on one side overlooked the rainforest greenhouse and filled the room with light. Food and drinks were always prepared for him in a side table since Kidd wasn't the only one using this pool despite this being _his_ private office in the base. His men usually came here and used the pool when they also needed some moment alone like Kidd did right now.

Kidd sighed in pleasure as he finally dipped into the hot water and took a little swim in it completely naked. He allowed his true nature to show then in the solitude, stripping from his human shape that he hated so much and felt too tight to contain his true form.

His hair was deep red as human, his skin pale and freckled, and his body muscular and ripped, as all Ferox were in human form. Humans called him handsome in that shape, sexy, dangerous, but scary. He had golden unnatural eyes that managed to see everything. People from both races and sexes alike tended to smell scared and aroused at the same time when Kidd entered a room, a thing that had always amused him. However, when he had asked about his human appearance, Robin and Bonney had laughed for half an hour, so Kidd didn't know about the handsome part for sure.

Kidd ignored his appearance for a moment and stretched in the water finally ditching that confusing shape and turning into his real dangerous form. He purred and relaxed for the first time since he had stepped out of his home so early in the morning to solve a thing that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

It still confused him.

After a while of splashing and lounging in the water, Kidd couldn't help approaching the border of the pool and rummage through the uniform he had been wearing, until he found the little card in one if his pockets.

A gas mask, a human gesture he had learned about today, and some insult. Kidd sniffed it, but the perfume was still too strong to see through it. The thieves had known their weakness and how to take advantage of it for sure.

Kidd frowned annoyed.

This looked like a planned deliberate attack, a professional coordinated strike, no new rookie was capable of such level of planification and care, nerves always got the best of them.

He didn't know who the thieves were, he didn't know how they had gotten inside one of the most secure buildings of his city and left no trace. It almost looked like a miracle. It irked Kidd in a fundamental level.

So, he would wait, he would observe, let the police and his squad do their thing, the government calm the ambience, allow the thieves to relax, and slowly, he would close his teeth around the men's throats until it was too late for them to escape. He didn't care about their reasons or who they were. Humans were too stupid and petty to talk to them. Honour had died long ago inside them and greed and arrogance had taken its place. The Ferox won't allow such open attacks, they won't encourage them to continue like this, he and the squad would end any uprising from the humans as they had always done before.

They were the weapon even Ferox feared to use.

A shy knock sounded from the door.

"Kidd, the Oslo's governor is still demanding your presence at the meeting" said Robin sounding amused. "He sounds pissed"

"And the others?"

"They have agreed to this too"

"What about the squad?"

A pause.

"We don't like it. We are a secret for a reason" she said seriously.

"I know" he answered lounging in the water "It is still necessary"

"Yes" she agreed "It would be only you going public, so the rest of us would still be safe...Bonney proposed a disguise to conceal your appearance"

"No" a disguise would give the wrong message to their enemies. "No hiding"

"Then be careful Kidd, we need you" she said slowly.

Kidd smiled empathetically. For a moment he wanted to go out and comfort his friend, as the leader he wanted to go hug his family, but Robin was a strong woman, she would kick his balls just for trying.

Kidd stepped out of the water shifting again into the redhead luring man way too soon. He changed. He became something that a human mind could understand. He started to dress again as his mind found Killer's one and gave him a location and a time.

Soon he was back in Oslo, walking right into the city hall.

...oOo...

The meeting room was full of cameras and reporters as Kidd, the governor, and the Oslo's police commander, stepped into the atrium surrounded by microphones. The room was wide, with crystal walls that allowed them all to see the city port next to the skyscraper, and that cold and sterile look of a room devoid of nature.

The humans and Ferox reporters in the hall stared at him disbelievingly, pale and paralyzed as he moved behind the governor and next to the police officer with a slow depredatory prowl. He was wearing his black uniform again, the black on black one, the one that made him look lethal and deadly. His red hair had been combed back, styled to show his sharp features and the tight cruel line of his mouth. His strange yellow eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, a last attempt to protect his identity in a little way, but his uniform, the insignia on his chest, and who he was was clear for anyone.

They all knew what Kidd's presence at this speech meant. It's been long since a human city had been erased by the Ferox, but such an open declaration of war against them, as the robbery of the bank had been, could provoke the beast. They all expected a retribution, a vengeance message after such an act, but the sudden public apparition of the Viper squad leader only forebode a horrible end.

Kidd stared at them all.

At the filming cameras that were showcasing the speech to the other human cities around the world, and at the silent audience containing its breath.

For a moment, he allowed them to see the displeasure and fury in him, he allowed them to see the predator under the perfect combat uniform, under the handsome face, and calm attitude, that were nothing more than another layer to lure prey into a trap.

Then the governor began to speak, with a tight smile and faces turned to him.

"Yesterday morning, the most important bank of this city was robbed by a group of people who wanted to create a division between our two races." he said with a booming clear voice that filled the room with ease "This incident had caused a fall on our IBX this morning and had made some interested companies panic and close their trade exchange with our country. Public institutions had also been concerned and are now increasing their security and preparing for new attacks since some defamatory information against the bank had been spread and the population is protesting against it."

Kidd observed the crowd that had grown pale. So, so pale as they heard the cold controlled tone of the man that ruled them, like the calmness before the storm. Kidd licked his lips and continued to listen, amused by their fear.

"We, the Ferox government, won't be provoked so easily by such a group of terrorists spreading lies about our respected bankers. Order will be re-established again and security increased, so such a thing won't happen again. I am here, to assure you that the culprits will be caught and _punished_ for harming our country" the man's voice rose dangerously with that word. One of the human reporters gasped and eyed the door as if wanting to run. The meaning clear in everyone's minds about what that 'punishment' would entail if Kidd was there "However, before that happens, I would want to remember every human in this land that we Ferox are the owners of this nation and that an attack against us had never ended well for humans" the man leaned against the microphone and smiled mockingly "Don't provoke us"

Kidd smiled too. He liked this man, Shanks was a pacifist, but he clearly won't stand any shit.

The human reporters were now trembling, fear so thick in the air that it almost choked him. However, every Ferox in the room smiled back at them with glowing white teeth. Predators so fucking hungry for human meat after so many centuries. There would be no mercy, no second chances, humans didn't deserve that much, nature and Neminath's world were ruthless. As the president of the country, Shanks knew he had to protect both, humans and Ferox, but if a war was to start, Kidd knew on what side this man would be.

Kidd walked back from the room next to the president and the police man listening to the murmurs behind them. He felt satisfied and very, very excited for this new hunt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, opinions? I think it's a bit dense, maybe I should lower the tone a bit, but at least now you know the characters and their motivations, I hope you liked them in this world. If you don't know, the first setence comes from the book The Way of Kings, by Brandom Sanderson, a new crush of mine, I loved that introduction to the character, sorry.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know either, Ferox comes from Latin and means fierce/ferocious, like the big bad wolf, it was the only thing that works well of all the words that I tried.
> 
> As always, you can contact me on Tumblr, the KidLaw chat on Skype, or on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Kisses and love and don't forget to leave a comment~


End file.
